


Oh no, oh god.

by go_od_Gr_eat_Un_der_sco_re



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, New dangan ronpa
Genre: Crack, Other, Oumota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_od_Gr_eat_Un_der_sco_re/pseuds/go_od_Gr_eat_Un_der_sco_re
Summary: I regret writing this.





	Oh no, oh god.

Cockichi was horny, that was a fact. Something about Momota licking ketchup off of a dinner plate just tantalized him. It may have been one of the most erotic things he had ever seen... 

So the twink ran to the bathroom and put his fingers in his pussy because hes gay for twunks eating ketchup. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ketchup-Sama enjoyed being vored it was consensual.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I dont have friends.


End file.
